


【宇植】当初何必下凡

by Huaijing



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huaijing/pseuds/Huaijing
Summary: 非典型童话故事    龙X龙骑士现世AU//涉及微量人外x描写，请自行避雷
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 29





	【宇植】当初何必下凡

+  
被命运宠坏的龙，大体也分两种，享受的或忤逆的，徐仁宇显然属于后者。他生在和平的年代，种族战争仅存于史册，魔法成了取乐的把戏，翅膀也不再被用于割裂苍穹，只需偶尔动动手指，管风调雨便是。

总之，不论英雄还是枭雄，他哪一样都沾不了边，虽说祖上光耀，备受先辈之泽，龙生可谓安常履顺，但他只觉得一身抱负无处可施，成日郁郁寡欢。

父亲同他讲道理：命运如此。

他很不客气地反问：这算哪门子命运？这叫混。

父亲知晓大儿子脾气倔，只微微一笑，第一百零一次讲道：这大约是否极泰来的道理，你上辈子兴许为了某个目标奋斗终生，结局却事与愿违。因果轮回，你这辈子吃穿不愁，就安安心心地做条清闲龙吧！

徐仁宇变了脸色，第一百零一次说：我偏不！

他假意赌气回房，实则偷了些点心，去捎给他正在关禁闭的倒霉弟弟徐志勋，弟弟贪嘴，此法可从对方嘴里撬出东西，屡试不爽。

他与徐志勋简直不像一个龙胎出来的，徐志勋耽于享乐，总嫌山里的花样不够多，前些日子给迷了心窍，偷偷溜出了山，好不容易给捉回来后，还乐不思蜀，说家中穷山恶水，和人类玩才有意思。

徐志勋玩物丧志，从此一蹶不振，嘴里总嚷嚷着“刷剧”，“奶茶”一类叫龙摸不着头脑的话。父亲大发雷霆，母亲黯然神伤，徐志勋被送去禁闭室反思，送饭的差事就落在了徐仁宇的头上。

徐志勋告诉徐仁宇：我念叨的都是人类发明的好东西，山里一样都没有。它们的目的就是为了快乐，总之好得很。

徐仁宇想不通，在他的印象里，人类是弱者，虽说相传其中的佼佼者可以征服龙族，与之结缔契约，成为龙骑士，但往事都已淹没在历史的长河中，渐渐有了夸张捏造的成分，他依旧觉得那些既不会飞，也不会喷火的家伙相当没有本领。

综上所述，他认为这些都是人类发明的形迹可疑的恶兽，用于密谋一场跨种族战争，第一个拿来开刀的兴许就是龙族，他顿时来了兴致，问：没有龙能抵挡住它们的威力吗？

徐志勋毫不犹豫地说：是的，我认为没有龙能抵挡住它们的魅力。

他拿点心诱惑徐志勋：此话怎讲？它们就没有弱点吗？

徐志勋在点心面前从不撒谎，这会儿居然露出很苦恼的表情：这……没有吧！我一接触，立刻就沦陷了。

徐仁宇觉得这番话过于绝对主义，他不大相信：你不要夸张。

徐志勋险些被点心噎住：是真的，骗你干嘛。有本事你就自己下凡试试。

这话说得随意，却正中了徐仁宇的下怀，他明知徐志勋激将，却感到龙血沸腾，好像龙生终于迎来了命运的转折点，冥冥之中，有个苍老的声音在呼唤他，该去那人间会一会劲敌了。

他感到沉甸甸的使命已落在他的肩头，择日不如撞日，他要现在就要摆脱这了无生趣的龙生！

在这份慷慨激昂的情绪的指引下，他倏地直起了身子，将点心一股脑地丢给弟弟，转身便踏出了实行计划的第一步，临走前，还听见徐志勋在嘀咕，这山里的草糕不如人间的钵仔糕好吃。

徐仁宇觉得徐志勋朽木不可雕也，而他一心只有揪出人间的劲敌，花花世界定是迷不了他的眼。

他一出山，便寻着人群的气息走，按道理讲，若要发现某样阴谋，必定要前往种群聚集的地方。他一面走，一面不屑，心道这人世间也没徐志勋说得那般天花乱坠，脚下踩的地邦硬，压根没有山里的草地舒服，街道上的味道也杂七杂八的，弄得他那习惯了清静的鼻子总发痒。

他见了很多稀奇古怪的东西，但他总怀着嗤之以鼻的心态，觉得不能受了诱惑，直到后来，久行不免口干舌燥，他一边嘀咕着不能用翅膀真是麻烦，人可真笨，如今都没进化出翅膀，一边寻起水源。

他在街上看到一样东西，是前所未见的一个长方块，里头摆着很多杯子似的物什，他瞧见陆陆续续有人拿着那杯子就喝了起来。又想人类再坏也不至于陷害同胞，心下便没那么戒备了，也想尝上一尝。

他走过去，却半天不得门道，他没有那些人类手里的圆溜溜的东西，便化出一片废鳞，想蒙混过关，不料这人类制造的机器精明得很，压根不吃这弄虚作假的一套。他心下有些烦躁，见这会儿四周都没有人，便无所顾忌地使了点小魔法，融去那铁做的表皮，很不讲道理地拿了一瓶，痛快地喝了起来。

这霸王餐的味道倒还凑合，甜丝丝的，还带着一股醇厚的香气，就是回味有些发苦。徐仁宇一连喝了俩，不知怎的，舒畅劲儿还没过，身子竟开始发起热了，尾椎与指甲根也痒得厉害。他一不留神，手中的空瓶便落在了地上，尾巴与尖锐的利甲也开始不听使唤地往外冒。

他的思绪渐渐变得迟钝，直到衣物滑落在地，才勉强意识到，自己竟已露出了本体，并非平常有翅膀的战斗状态，而是魔法失控的糟糕状态，此刻的他，大约只有一尾蛇的大小，落在这狡猾的人世间，是危险至极的。

徐仁宇再度醒来的时候，是被活生生熏醒的。他变成小龙的形态以后，视力也退化了许多，瞳孔覆着一层蓝膜，看什么都像隔着云雾。

很快，他便发觉这股腥气是从自己的嘴发出来的，仔细一感受，他口中居然含着一样冷而硬的东西，边缘光滑，像是调羹。

这腥气也似曾相识，他幼时顽皮，常在山里掏鸟窝，吃过这样味道的东西，细细一品，这不就是生蛋嘛！如今他已变得成熟，谁还要吃那掏着玩的玩意！

徐仁宇感到被冒犯，头一拧，便连勺子带蛋液通通都甩了出去，心里直犯恶心。都说人类狡猾得很，往坏里想，自己该不会被抓去做生物实验了吧。

他不及打量四周，脑袋就被一样温热的东西点住了，他嗅到了人类的气息，还是雄性的，本能地戒备起来，鳞片有了要逆起的迹象。他摆了摆尾巴，想发出一道威严的龙吟，可那变得窄小的嗓子却很不配合，只是很没底气的“咕啾”了一声。

丢脸丢到家了，徐仁宇气得想咬人，无奈他怎么挣也挣不开那根暖烘烘的手指，反倒将攒起来的力气耗光了大半，换做平日，十个壮汉都不是他的对手。算了，他想：时运不济，目前没法与人硬碰硬，不如先观望一下。

可那不知好歹的家伙却不肯善罢甘休，居然得寸进尺地把脸凑了过来，两只眼睛都笑成月牙的形状，像嘲讽徐仁宇落魄的模样似的。这还不算过分，他嘴里竟然还发出逗猫弄狗的口哨声，说：蛇蛇，你怎么不吃了呀？

这一下，徐仁宇气得想宰人，甭说蛇，就连千年蛇精也只配给他提鞋，混淆龙蛇，简直是赤裸裸的挑衅，他们龙最讨厌的就是这一出。

那人又挠痒似的点了点他的脑袋，把调羹塞到他跟前，用哄小孩儿的语气说：你就将就一下吧，现在只有蛋清。

徐仁宇“呸呸”几下将嘴里残留的蛋液吐了个干净，这才发觉他被关在一个狭小的塑料箱中，身下还铺着一层湿润的棉絮。敢情还真把自己当蛇养了？ 

那人见徐仁宇没有动静，手是挪开了，身子却还不肯走，又自言自语了半天，什么“我是陆东植，捡到你很高兴。”，“喜不喜欢新家呀？”一类的废话。

徐仁宇听着那蛇蛇长蛇蛇短的，心里是恨得直发痒。来日方长，他忍辱负重地想，这仇是结下来了，今日就权当龙游浅水遭虾戏吧！

+  
朴才浩问陆东植：你小子说实话，是不是谈恋爱了？

陆东植红了脸，看起来像做贼心虚：胡说什么呢。

朴才浩不肯罢休：那你最近怎么一下课就没影了？

陆东植看起来有些踌躇，最终还是说了实话：我……我只是最近养了宠物。

朴才浩露出怀疑的表情，一个在外住宿的单身男性收拾好自己都够呛，哪还有功夫养宠物？他凑近了问：那你养了什么？这么费心。

陆东植招架不住朴才浩的追问，他纠结了半晌，才说：说起来怪吓人的，你可要保密啊。他朝朴才浩招了招手，示意人凑近过来，压低了声音：是……一只蛇。

朴才浩震惊道：你怎么养这样瘆人的东西！

陆东植摊了摊手：是在路边捡到的，我看那蛇奄奄一息的，又躺在一摊衣服里，衣服料子看着还挺贵，估计是哪家弃养的吧……我有点儿于心不忍，就捡回来养了。

朴才浩还是不信，说：看看照片？

陆东植摇了摇头：没有照片，这蛇脾气大着呢，一拍照就不肯了，抓都抓不住，惹急了要发脾气的。

朴才浩问：会咬人？

陆东植答：这倒没有，但会用尾巴抽人。

朴才浩感到浑身发毛：还挺野的嘛。

陆东植一副愿打愿挨的模样：是啊，比那楼下的猫还厉害。我最近都在做兼职，就是因为这蛇太能吃了。

朴才浩疑惑道：我记得蛇不是吃那种鼠仔、鸡蛋之类的，这些东西不费钱吧？

陆东植叹了口气，露出愁苦的表情：先前不是说，这蛇估计是大户人家宠出来的，胃口古怪的很，要和人吃一样的饭菜。嘴巴还很刁，若火候不对，咸淡不宜，那是碰都不肯碰一下的。

这话怎么听怎么滑稽，朴才浩觉得陆东植在编故事，一改先前如临大敌的态度，嗤笑道：照你说的，这蛇不成精了？白天上桌和人吃饭，那晚上不得钻被窝里和人一块儿睡觉去了。

不知怎的，这调侃的话语就呛到了陆东植，陆东植猛地咳起嗽来，喘不过气的样子，面颊到耳朵都红透了，他掩饰般拿起水杯猛灌几口，过了好半天，才声如蚊蚋地说：瞎说什么呀……蛇，蛇怎么能和人一块儿睡。

朴才浩赶忙替陆东植顺起气，他没料到自己胡诌的话叫对方起了那么大的反应，顿时有些手足无措，这才记起自己的来意，忙不迭地掏出包里的活动策划书：我就开个玩笑嘛……东植，我差点忘了正事。你有空就帮我做一下这个策划，都在社团里，就帮个小忙吧。

他双手合十：谢了，改天我就去你家，看看那蛇！

说罢，他便讪笑着起了身，走远去了。

陆东植怔怔地坐着，不看远去的朴才浩，也不看策划书，只盯着自己的手发呆，他的心脏跳得厉害，指尖也传来阵阵酥麻感，恰如昨夜被细鳞擦过的触感，他不由想起那沁凉的鼻息，有时候洒在颈窝，有时候洒在手腕，带着难以言说的草木芬芳，藏在棉被下方，叫他一面心惊肉跳，一面又食髓知味。

这些日子以来，他习惯了每晚都好好关上蛇窝的门，也习惯了不再失眠的夜晚，第二日舒舒坦坦地醒来，意料之中地揪起被窝里出逃的蛇，假意要发脾气，数落它睡在了不该睡的地方。

其实不仅是睡觉出了差错，他开始做双份的早餐，餐后甜点也是双份；看书的时候总不自觉地念出声，好似那懒洋洋的蛇能听懂人语一般；与蛇对视的时候，他总不自觉入了迷，一对细长的瞳仁透着奇幻的光亮，如巫师的法杖，叫他产生许多违反常理的幻想。

他还很天真地与蛇交谈：你是不是妖精变的？怎么这样通灵？蛇却只是勾了勾尾巴，侧过脑袋不予理会，很不可一世的模样。

他不住地想起朴才浩那句歪打正着的调侃，如今换位一思考，遇蛇以后的种种变故，真真叫人感到不可思议，就如志怪般荒谬，而最不可思议的，是他已习以为常了。

他心下一惊，好似大梦初醒，无措间，竟感到春光漏泄般的恐慌。

+  
陆东植怎么还不回来啊，还有没有当主子的自觉了。

话虽这么说，但徐仁宇的行动却全然显现出“反客为主”四个大字来。此刻，他正赤身裸体地瘫在沙发上，了无生趣地摆弄着手中的遥控器，他饿极了，只想立刻吃到陆东植烤的小蛋糕。

如今他捡回条龙命，在陆东植家蹭吃蹭喝了几周，总算调养回来了，但他心有余悸，生怕自己再碰了不该碰的东西，到时就指不定还有这样的幸运了。

这陆东植眼神是差了点，但心底却还善良，把他待宠物蛇养，成日悉心照料着，他最初只觉得陆东植含沙射影，在侮辱自己，还做了计划，一旦能化出人形，就将这陆东植谋杀，看这小屋子井井有条的，冰箱也塞得满满当当，鸠占鹊巢是个好想法，有了根据地后，才好实行战略计划嘛。

可谁叫陆东植做饭那么好吃，都说吃人嘴软，他一个吃山里野味长大的龙，哪里招架得住啊！有了根据地，怎么能没厨子，他想，左右这陆东植都对自己没有威胁，不如就先饶他一命，顺便观察一下周围的状况，确保大环境安全后，再实行计划也不迟。

眼见要一个月了，徐仁宇的计划大约开了个头，他在陆东植书架上找到许多玄幻小说，有些将龙族写得声震寰宇，虽略显浮夸，但他觉得很满意，统统摆在了最显眼的位置；另一些书则纯粹在胡说八道，将龙族描写得丑恶不堪，他看了就来气，统统撕下来冲进马桶里了。

至于徐仁宇为什么不出门探索世界，这就要牵扯到社会道德的问题了，他从赤裸的龙化作赤裸的人，是没有衣服穿的，而陆东植的身板小，那些衣服他压根就套不上。

无论如何，面子还是第一位，再者，得以维持人形后，徐仁宇无所畏惧，在家也过得相当滋润。他经常睡回笼觉，用肌肤感受被窝可比用鳞片舒服多了，就是少了陆东植这个暖炉，缺了那么些意思。

他的爱好之一就是给嘴巴找活干，不是偷喝陆东植买的甜牛奶，就是偷吃零食，等人回来以后，就听着对方在那儿嘀咕，昨天明明买了一打，怎么今天好像少了似的？

陆东植疑惑的时候爱皱鼻子，手伸到脑后，将头发抓得一通乱，毛茸茸的，像一颤一颤的山羊尾巴，徐仁宇百看不厌，在一旁想：这大约就是逗弄人的妙趣了吧。

之二是在陆东植的房间翻箱倒柜，他有一回偷看了陆东植的日记，是幼时写的，字如春蚓秋蛇，讲的话也都很天真可笑，大体意思是，童话里的龙是最厉害的生物，长着翅膀，可以飞翔。想吃烤肉的时候，就能喷火烤熟。

徐仁宇几乎笑出眼泪，却感到虚荣心得到了满足，于是干了件更为幼稚的事，在日记后方用人类看不见的符咒评价道：有品位。

之三也是之最，徐仁宇相当喜欢用人的形态吃人的食物，使筷子总比用嘴直接衔来得舒服。早餐是他最爱的一顿，等陆东植走了，他便钻出被窝，大摇大摆地享用起来。午餐与晚餐也还不错，虽然攀在陆东植的肩上，总有些别扭，但有人同他讲些学校里的见闻。

下午茶是周末才有的福利。他很喜欢午后两点的太阳，躺在床铺上的滋味比草毯上的要新鲜得多，阳光都是一般明亮，但被子里却藏着皂角的香气。他变得很小，有了蛇的身份以后，就可以肆无忌惮的打滚，一不留神，就陷入了柔软的手掌心，心情好时，他就用尾巴勾一勾陆东植的尾指。

陆东植把准备好的茶与点心摆在床头柜上，盘着腿给徐仁宇念书，声音散在袅袅白雾之中，渐渐就变成了湿润的呼吸声，有时候是说书人先睡过去，有时候则是听众撑不住了。

回忆是打发时间的好帮手，徐仁宇正想着沾在陆东植嘴角的糕饼屑，门锁便忽然传来启开的声响。糟糕，时间只来得及他关掉电视，化回龙形，顾不得收拾落了一地糖果纸与喝空的牛奶罐子了。

陆东植回到家的时候，看到的便是这样一番狼藉的情形。茶几上方摆着歪七八倒的牛奶罐，地上则铺满了包糖果的琉璃纸，他从背包里拿出一本硬壳书，一路走过去，脚底咯吱咯吱作响，他拾起完整的糖果纸，一张张地夹进书页里，又把奶罐丢进门外的回收篮里。

这才环顾四周，要开始算账。沙发与爬架都不见那捣乱的蛇，那坏家伙还能躲去哪？他放下书，扭头进了房间，果不其然，始作俑者就蜷在被子里，还装得无辜，一副刚睡醒的模样，可僵直的尾巴却出卖了他做贼心虚的心思。

陆东植拎起徐仁宇的尾巴尖，他感到难以置信，说：原来都是你偷吃的。

徐仁宇假装听不懂，像真正的蛇一样挣了挣身体，心里却很不舒坦，这能叫偷吃吗？摆在龙的面前，统统就是贡品，我吃了是给你面子。

陆东植摇了摇头：你这蛇真的很不寻常，是不是要看看医生才好？

徐仁宇在心里直翻白眼，心道那谁叫你把我当蛇养了。更何况，他浑水摸鱼了这么久，陆东植今日才反应过来，也是不寻常，笨得不寻常。

这会儿，他反倒理直气壮起来了，带着破罐子破摔的心态，横竖陆东植奈何不了他，以往他打碎餐具，也都是口头数落罢了，这一次还拿医生做后盾，什么医生有胆子医龙，他可没见过。

只是，他心中有些淡淡的落寞，谜题一解，以后就不好再设法整蛊这迟钝的家伙了，有些丢了乐子的意思。

结果这一回，陆东植不复以往的随和，变得冷酷起来：凡事适可而止，你吃了那么多零食，还是不要吃晚饭了，把胃撑坏了可不好。

徐仁宇没料到陆东植这样无情，被剥夺晚饭的沉痛打击令他半天回不过神，那尾巴就如蔫了的柳条似的，直挺挺地耷拉下来了，就连被送回他最讨厌的蛇窝时，他也没顾得上挣扎。

他很不甘心地抓挠着身下湿漉漉的棉垫，尽管他可以轻而易举地逃出去，但逃出去也没好果子吃，索性懒得费力气了。他越想心里越不是滋味，从给上肩膀到给躺床上，他给陆东植迁就惯了，就受不得一点冷落了。

这么想着，他反倒委屈起来了，想他贵为龙尊，居然蜗居在一个平凡人类的家里，当蛇好像还当上瘾了似的，这确实不大对劲。而一旦叫他离开，去实行最初的计划，他就忍不住用步步为营做借口，好似有什么不愿打碎，有什么值得眷恋似的。

可恶，他愤愤地想，这陆东植是不是用了些二十一世纪的科学手段，例如他从书里看到的脑电波控制，打消了自己的积极性啊！但他又觉得人还没神通广大到可以控制龙的地步，毕竟龙与人的构造相当不同，例如，他今日一整日都零嘴不离手，到了晚餐的点，胃依旧饿得要消化自己了。

想到这里，他嗅着厨房飘来的香气，有他爱吃的番茄丸子汤，还有焗土豆，又想心狠手辣的陆东植，望而不得的心思渐渐就转化成报复欲了。他被搁在书桌上，就正对着陆东植的背包。他想起陆东植每天早上都要往书包里装一把奶糖，大约就放在夹层里头，便起了恶作剧的坏心思。

维持龙身的好处其实也有不少，例如现在，他就顺顺当当地钻进了书包里，找到了那鼓鼓囊囊的糖果，想不到陆东植也会偷懒，吃过的糖纸不扔，就搁在里头，层层叠叠地夹在一块，散出浓郁的奶脂香气。

徐仁宇本想将他的背包弄得一团乱，但他很快发现了新的乐趣，他见到一样前所未见的东西，也是用塑料袋封住的，却比糖果大上许多。他感到新鲜，隔着密封袋嗅不出个所以然，猜测或许是更有意思的点心，陆东植才这般藏着掖着，便一抻爪子，豁开了那薄薄的袋子。

从袋子中跑出来的既不是糖果，也不是奶油饼干，而是铺天盖地的细碎粉末，徐仁宇始料不及，不受控制地吸了一大口，这味道有些熟悉，甜中泛着点苦涩，怎么有些像……之前给自己喝坏了的饮料？

徐仁宇的脑中警铃大作，可为时已晚，他只觉得鼻尖儿奇痒无比，一个惊天动地喷嚏出来，打出了一片火星子，只听一声布料撕裂的脆响，噼里啪啦的烧焦声伴随着椅子不堪重负的呻吟，一时间惊动了远在厨房炖汤的陆东植。

徐仁宇回过神来，不由垂头一看，入目是一片清明，显然是以人的视角在观看四周之景，在那怪东西的作用下，他再一次不受控制地变换了形态，正以一个奇异的姿势猫在原本放书包的椅子上。

书包已成撕成布匹，那罪大恶极的包装袋就躺在中央，如今他看了大量书籍，识得了人类社会日新月异的新产品，终于认出了上面的两个字，可谓踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫，那正是叫徐志勋一蹶不振，也叫自己防不胜防的黑恶势力“奶茶”。

徐仁宇大吃一惊，陆东植怎么会持有这样可怕的东西，难不成一直以来的照料都是伪装，一切都是陆东植自导自演的阴谋？但蹊跷的是，这一回他不至于那么严重，头不晕目不眩的，只是形体变化依旧不受控制。

疑惑间，门口传来汤匙掉在地上的声响，徐仁宇心下倏然一紧，身形暂时是变不回去了，这变故来的太快，一切是瞒不下去了。

果然，他一抬头，便看见了同样大吃一惊的陆东植。

事到如今，还要藏着掖着吗？徐仁宇在心中冷笑，也罢，他就不信陆东植那小身板能拿得动自己，他们各怀鬼胎，迟早是要图穷匕见，不如就此一决高下吧！

不料，陆东植既没有掏出书里说的精密仪器，操控茶几变成装甲兵，也没有用镜片射出某种射线，令自己痛不欲生，反倒像被雷劈中了一般，腿脚抖成筛子，一个劲儿地往后退，直到缩到门口处，是无路可退了：你……是谁？

徐仁宇心想这陆东植还挺会装傻的，他还没答话，陆东植便慌里慌张地要去拿手机报警，中途险些被桌子腿绊倒，还是徐仁宇好心借风扶了一把，才免于亲吻大地。徐仁宇哪里肯叫陆东植搬救兵，把自己抓去做研究计划，一抻长腿，就将陆东植拦在了墙角边。

陆东植果然心虚了，眼睛也不敢看徐仁宇，呜呜咽咽地说：家里没有值钱的东西……只有一只黑王蛇，要拿便拿去吧。

徐仁宇瞧陆东植这哆嗦劲儿不像装的，听这话觉得很不对劲，像是对贼说的，有种拿钱抵命的意思。徐仁宇决定先静观其变，沉声问：蛇在哪儿？

陆东植抽了抽鼻子，说：在……里屋的书桌上，能卖不少钱。

这话说得徐仁宇心里拔凉拔凉的，好歹同一个被窝里躺了快一个月，敢情这就出卖了自己？

岂料，他刚假意要回身，陆东植便举着墙角用来松土的铁锹冲了过来。

陆东植大喝一声，他这一击是使出了全力，手腕都给震得发痛，就如捅在钢板上似的，奇怪的是，他的攻击竟没遭到反抗，周遭也静悄悄地，叫人心里发慌，他急促地喘着气，按耐不住地睁开一只眼，只见那铁锹纹丝不动地扎在那盗贼的皮肤上，细碎的土渣正不住地往下掉，可那皮肤上却连一道红痕也无。

他吓得松了手，腿也跟着软了：你……是人是鬼。

徐仁宇眼疾手快地接住瘫软的陆东植，用风将他托起，选择了较为委婉的说法：是你蛇。

陆东植觉得自己在做梦，否则怎么眼见要摔了，身子却一点也不痛，这么想着，他感到如释重负，晕乎乎地嘀咕：胡说，这可是二十一世纪。还要讲田螺姑娘的童话吗？

徐仁宇如今也是只文化龙了，他微微一笑：文艺复兴，不可以吗？

徐仁宇笑得端庄，可陆东植还是看清了那一口尖锐的利齿，以及倒锥形的舌尖儿，他意识到，这脸再俊俏，也不是人的脸。

他吓得两眼一闭，这一回，是真的去梦里了。

+  
陆东植苏醒的时候，发现自己被绑在了沙发上。

电视里正播放着天气预报，梦里赤身裸体的可怕妖怪正坐在他的身旁，嘴里念念叨叨着一些 “徐志勋这蠢货，雷阵雨是这么下的吗？”，“都入冬了还刮三级风，是不是没吃早饭啊。”一类他听不懂的怪话。

他定睛一看，面前的茶几上铺着几列奶茶冲剂，摆得整整齐齐，就如电视里抓获贩毒分子的现场似的。这些奶茶正是他今天在回家的路上顺手买的，想家里的蛇那样贪食甜牛奶，不如换换口味，谁知后来发生了若干怪事。

他猜测这妖怪兴许精神状态不是很良好，手又给绑得发麻，忍不住哼了一声。

徐仁宇听见了动静，回过头来就是一句：坦白从宽，抗拒从严。

陆东植看见那口小刀似的牙就瘆得慌：你究竟是谁？

徐仁宇提起一袋奶茶，拎到陆东植面前：少废话，这是什么东西？

陆东植不明所以：奶、奶茶呀……

徐仁宇突然提高了音量：还狡辩！

陆东植欲哭无泪：它真的就是奶茶啊。

徐仁宇没想到陆东植这样顽固不化，他有点来气，脑筋一转，改变了审问思路：你要拿它做什么？

陆东植答：喝。

徐仁宇步步紧逼：给谁喝？

陆东植说：我……见徐仁宇越凑越近，又加了句：和我养的蛇。

徐仁宇没料到陆东植这样无耻，把害龙之心昭于天下，面上看起来还坦坦荡荡的，他怒极反笑，要以其人之道还治其人之身：好，那我今天就叫你喝个够。

他想，毒药入口，怎么也得招了吧。可陆东植却一点也不害怕似的，只是木木的看着前方，他冲好一杯，陆东植就毫不反抗地咽了下去。

一连喝了五六杯，陆东植不依了，一个劲地摇头，说：真不行了，我要去厕所。

徐仁宇可不上当，他冷哼一身：别以为我看不透你们人类的阴谋诡计，厕所里是不是藏着解药？

陆东植刚想开口争辩，徐仁宇就眼疾手快地给他灌了一杯，陆东植给呛得连连咳嗽，面上也有了要哭的迹象，徐仁宇盯着那湿漉漉的喉结半天，又猛地把头扭向一边，他才不心疼呢，他倒要看看陆东植倔不倔得过奶茶发作的时间。

他见厨房的灶上还放着陆东植先前炖好的番茄丸子汤，便盛了一碗饭，就着汤大快朵颐起来，手边还摆着一杯新冲好的奶茶，起到震慑陆东植的作用。

如他所料，过了一会儿，陆东植果然挣扎起来了，比上一次猛烈得多，走投无路地喊着：人有三急，我真不行了。我们无冤无仇，你为什么要这样折磨我？

徐仁宇不为所动，他熟练地挑出一块番茄皮，丢进垃圾桶，说：那你从实招来，这奶茶到底藏有什么玄机？ 

陆东植已没了争辩的力气，他看着那块番茄皮，只觉得自己的处境不比呆在垃圾桶里强上多少，他一眨眼，泪珠子就开始往外蹦，喃喃地说：你先让我上厕所，要尿裤子了，我不想洗沙发啊……

徐仁宇瞧着陆东植通红的眼睛，叹了口气，好吧，他之所以会放陆东植一马，是因为他也不想洗沙发，绝不是因为他瞧陆东植那样子可怜，心软了几分。

陆东植进了厕所，泪珠子还没个消停，瘪着嘴对徐仁宇说：你这样看着我，我怎么上厕所啊。

徐仁宇发誓，他长这么大，就没见过比陆东植还能哭的生物，他再次叹了口气，心想或许眼泪也是狡猾的人类发明的武器，而他防不胜防，确认陆东植的双手被捆得无法动弹以后，他背过了身。

行了，徐仁宇凶神恶煞地对解决完生理需求的陆东植说：关于奶茶，把你知道的统统告诉我。

陆东植神色呆滞，他看着徐仁宇手中的奶茶，就如看见了砒霜，他是真的不想再喝了，再喝血管里要淌着奶茶了，他吸了吸鼻子，说出他唯一能说的：喝奶茶……是要放珍珠的。

徐仁宇觉得被耍了，他怒道：不要糊弄我，我的龙宫里遍地都是珍珠，你以为我没见过吗？

陆东植不太会审题，奇道：龙宫？

徐仁宇不料自己竟说漏了嘴，他有些恼羞成怒，心道既然如此，不如就破罐子破摔吧，他说：是啊，你以为我和你一样，都是愚蠢的人类么。

陆东植的大脑已接近当机状态，他看了看垃圾桶里一片橘红色的番茄皮，又看了看徐仁宇那一口瘆人的牙齿，怔怔地说：我、我家蛇也不吃番茄皮。

他说完这话，垂下头，梳理起一切来龙去脉，身子渐渐发起抖：我没做梦，你……你真是蛇精啊。

徐仁宇怒了：信不信我宰了你？

陆东植打了个寒噤，声音里却有了幽怨的意思，他冲着凶神恶煞的徐仁宇控诉道：你不是田螺姑娘里出来的，你是农夫与蛇里面出来的！

闭嘴吧，徐仁宇说：我现在就要用奶茶加双倍珍珠毒死你。

+

所以说，事情怎么会演变成这个样子，陆东植想不明白，他花了九牛二虎之力才叫勉强打消了徐仁宇对奶茶的敌意，却又要在厨房里煮起珍珠，徐仁宇就如临大敌地站在他的身后。

在陆东植的强烈要求下，徐仁宇总算穿上了一条大裤衩，虽说依旧袒胸露乳，但总不至于光天化日之下遛鸟了。徐仁宇一面看着锅里黑漆漆的团子，一面捏着鼻子，十分嫌弃的模样，还不忘数落陆东植：黑心的人，家里的珍珠也是黑的。

陆东植哑口无言，他怎么就摊上了这样一条恩将仇报的流氓龙呢，身子还变不回去了，说统统都是奶茶惹的祸，曾经那条虽然调皮捣蛋，但可爱可亲的宠物小蛇去哪里了呢？他鼻子一酸，尝到了心碎的味道。

不一会儿，珍珠便浮了起来，陆东植将它们一一打捞，放进冰水里冷却，再放进泡好的奶茶中，不消徐仁宇说，他就知道对方一定要叫自己“试毒”。

敬酒总比罚酒好吃，他正要把吸管送进嘴里，徐仁宇却突然凑了上来，制止了他的动作，眼睛眨了几眨，那发颤的长睫毛中透出犹豫的意思来，好半天才憋出一句：你……你别死了啊。

陆东植给吓了一跳，也跟着眨了眨眼，他愣愣地张着嘴，很轻易地就能尝到徐仁宇身上的草木熏香，不由走了神，他每晚嗅着入睡的，就是传说中龙息吗？怪不得叫人讨厌不起来。

只可惜，这龙的恶劣性子，要给这龙息大打折扣了。陆东植摇了摇头，把吸管送进嘴里，他瞧着徐仁宇那副别扭的模样，哪里还有龙的威风呢？

这么想着，他禁不住噗嗤一笑，这一笑不得了，珍珠卡进了嗓子眼，呛了好半天也不管用，这徐仁宇还好意思当龙，真是个狼心狗肺的，就在一旁木头似地杵着，不前来帮忙顺个气不说，还把手指头塞在嘴里，跟看戏看入了迷似的。

陆东植咳忿忿地想着，他咳得嗓子发疼，一来气，心里那股不满的劲儿一下压进了气管里，顽固的珍珠顺势一颠，落进了鼻腔，桌球似的顺着鼻孔掉了出来。

徐仁宇本以为陆东植是毒性发作了，正准备咬破手指，给人喂点龙血，好化去毒物，哪知一抬头，就见到这样的奇观，顿时来了兴致，冲着人喊：你……再表演一个看看？

+  
陆东植终于接受了徐仁宇是龙这件事，却不能再接受与徐仁宇同床共枕了，他宣誓：我宁可睡沙发。

徐仁宇本以为陆东植得知自己是龙以后，会对自己敬爱有加，不料却敬而远之了，龙浑身是宝，和龙一块儿睡觉，还是有增寿的好处的，哪有人不爱？

他猜陆东植在玩欲擒故纵那一套，一抻爪子，把人蛮横地堵在了房间里，要陆东植给个说法，陆东植就红着脸不讲话。

子时到，宜入寝，徐仁宇一向恪守作息规律，便有些不耐烦了：别装了，喜欢我就直说，你那日记里不是都把龙夸到天上去了。

这话太放肆，陆东植听了，脸红得要滴血，不只是害羞了，还有些愤怒的缘故：你怎么乱翻我东西啊！

徐仁宇丝毫不觉得有什么不妥：你凭什么不乐意，平时我看的都是什么，都是浩浩瀚瀚的龙族史册，你那小学生日记本入了我的眼，是要升值的。

陆东植给徐仁宇这番无耻的话堵得半天说不出一个词，他觉得徐仁宇就是恋我癖大赛的冠军选手，只能攥紧了手里的枕头，好半天才冒出一句：那我可不敢和你睡了，以免你贬了值。

说罢，便往徐仁宇撑住房门的手下一溜，脚下生风了般，直挺挺地栽进了沙发里，手搂着沙发把手，一副说一不二的架势。

徐仁宇不料陆东植还能使出这猫儿似的灵活招式，一时没反应过来，回过神来，见人去房空，他有些不满与委屈，怎么好似自己被嫌弃了似的，他冲着陆东植喊：我看你就是叶公好龙！

陆东植的声音从枕头下方传来：不好意思，我姓陆。

纵然徐仁宇恶补了一个月的人类书籍，此刻龙血上头，一时半会也找不到什么反驳词，他有些来气，他吃了龙的亏，才不和陆东植玩文字游戏那一套了，决定采取些强硬手段。

化为人形的徐仁宇依旧身强力壮，可与十个日夜苦练举铁的壮汉相匹敌，愣是把抓着沙发把手不肯松的陆东植押送到了床上，不顾人惊慌失措的呼喊，四肢就毫不顾忌地缠了上来，身体再往下一沉，便如同一杆超重的杠铃般，把人结结实实地镇住了。

在徐仁宇的面前，陆东植感觉自己就如同螳臂当车般无力。徐仁宇来了脾气，陆东植这时候说什么都不奏效了，他给徐仁宇缠得身体滚热，挣扎间也喘得厉害，不觉间吸入了大量的龙息。

渐渐的，就好似患了高烧的病人一般头晕目眩起来，可头脑一罢工，身体却更为捕风捉影，那紧紧相贴的肌肤可不比蛇鳞，尽管依旧是微凉的温度，可却有着柔韧而滑腻的触感，只需轻轻一道触摩，便能叫人心下过电一般悸动，更何况这样不加收敛的纠缠，叫人怎能依旧像往常那般顺理成章地睡过去。

偏偏这徐仁宇还只穿了条遮羞布，陆东植只觉得从小到大都没这般怕羞过，说出口的话都带了鼻音：你……你松一松手呀，我要喘不过气了。

徐仁宇正把脑袋往陆东植的肩膀处埋，颈窝的温度最高，他体寒，向来喜欢得紧，简直想一口衔进嘴里，咽下肚去，好由内而外的感受这份温暖。可他一定不能这样做，就连用牙齿磨一磨都不行，陆东植胆子这样细，一定是要哭的。于是，只他拱了拱鼻尖，不情不愿地松了松手，望而不得的情绪使他焦躁起来，可怀中的人又矛盾地叫他安定下来。

最终，他只恶狠狠地补上一句警告：掉价我也不怕，不许动，我困了。

他一凶，陆东植果然不再挣扎了，过了好半天，才闷闷地说：我不爱正躺着睡，我要侧躺着睡，这样我睡不着。 

徐仁宇这会儿已经给陆东植身上的热气熏得迷迷糊糊的，思绪不大清明了，也就偏向于动物的直觉，陆东植说难受，他便很听话地让开了手臂，毫无防备的样子。

陆东植也没逃，他被笼罩在一样强烈的依赖感中，徐仁宇安稳的鼻息好似有具象化的魔法，一声一声地化作了细细的丝线，将他的心绕得严严实实，即便他现下能够离开，也是不忍离开了。

他翻了个身，声音里有了妥协的意思，小小声地：明天，我给你买衣服。


End file.
